The Summer
by bluetoffee
Summary: Kirsten's time in rehab and the summer. Kandy. They boys are causing more problems for Sandy.
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't written anything for a while and I have been watching the last couple of episodes of season 2 and decided that I would have a go at writing what I thought would have happened while Kirsten was at rehab since we don't really know what happened while she was there. So I hope you like it!_

_I don't own The O.C_

Seventy two hours was a long time. Excruciatingly long. Since they had started going out they had never gone that long without speaking to one another, sure they had gone that long not seeing each other but only when they had been in college and had to go back to their respective homes and when Kirsten's mother was sick he felt like they never saw each other but they always spoke on the phone late at night if she had stayed with her mom. They always spoke. When they could see each other they didn't always need to speak to communicate but he couldn't see her now. He hadn't even think to ask when he could visit he had just wanted to make it out of the building before his tears consumed him. If he'd have stayed any longer he may have gone back for her when deep in his heart he knew his brain was right. She needed to be there. They both needed her to be there. Hell, the whole family needed her there; they weren't a family without her.

The first twenty four hours were painful. Their sons were going through an event that nobody should have to through and he was trying his best to deal with what was going on without counting down the hours but it was hard. Every second of peace he got (and there weren't many) his thoughts immediately drifted to her. Was she coping ok without alcohol? Did she miss him like he missed her or had he been replaced by alcohol? Did she hate him?

Trying to sleep the first night without her had been not nearly as hard as he had imagined. They had gotten in from the hospital at 3am and by the time he had gotten into bed it was nearly 4 and he was so tired sleep just seemed to come. The second night was much worse. The house had been silent most of the night; no-one knew what to say and no-one wanted to mention Kirsten or Trey. He had gone to his room after the boys had retired to theirs hoping that if he left it long enough he would fall asleep like the night before. No such luck.

He lay for hours staring at her side of the bed, every now and then he would stroke the bed sheet were she should have been. If only he had seen things earlier everything could have been different. If he was honest he would go all the way back to last summer to start changing things. When the boys left he wouldn't have let her push him away, he had tried hard not to but looking back he should have tried harder. He would have remembered their 20th wedding anniversary and taken her away for a romantic getaway. Then there's Rebecca, how he wished her dad had lost his number and never got in touch. He should have told his wife as soon as he knew she was alive and he never should have agreed to defend her and he never would have left her on Valentines Day. If only he had a time changing machine.

Now he could see that she had often used alcohol to cope with stuff and he had never seen it as a problem. It wasn't like she had drunk all the time and they had always discussed problems so it wasn't like he didn't know what was going on. That had changed this year. She drank more often after the boys had left and they discussed their problems less. When they had got back from Miami she was different again. He guessed Carter going away had soething ot do with this. Further away from him than she had ever seemed before and that's when he realised the extent of the drinking.

The next day had started off with a visit to the hospital, on his own since neither of his sons could cope with that at the moment, and then a trip to talk to his friends with the police. After dropping in at home to see how the boys were doing he then went to see the Coopers. By the time he got home it was late afternoon and he was fully aware there were now twenty four hours and counting until he could speak to his wife. Only now he was worried about what he would say, who would call who and more importantly would she want to speak to him? Forty eight hours ago all he could think about was just being able to talk to Kirsten but now he was really nervous about what to say.

The next twenty four hours went quicker than he thought they would. He had tried hard all day to concentrate on the Newport Group and the kids but the numbers were counting down in the back of his mind all the time. By the time he got home it had been just over seventy three hours since he had left her there, the first thing he did was check the machine to see if she had called already. She hadn't or if she had she didn't leave a message. He held the phone in his hand, unsure what to do. He didn't want her to feel suffocated but then he hadn't spoken to her in three days and it was killing him. He decided to bite the bullet and just do it. A receptionist answered.

"Hi, my name is Sandy Cohen. My wife, Kirsten, got checked in a few days ago and I was just wondering if I could speak with her please?."

"Give me one moment please, Mr. Cohen." Sandy couldn't stop his fingers tapping.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded just the same he was relieved as stupid as it sounds he had worried that it would be different.

"Kirsten it's me. I just wanted to see how you were doing?" He sounded so awkward but his mouth was dry and it was one of few occasions in his life when he just didn't know what to say.

"Hey Sandy." Her voice was soft just like usual. He hoped she was as pleased to hear his voice as he was hers. "It's hard but I've got through the first seventy two hours and they said that's the hardest part." She didn't know what else to say. There was silence and yet both of them had things that they wanted and needed to say they just couldn't bring themselves to do it. Yet.

"I miss you honey. We all miss you." He needed her to know that. "But we know you've got to do this and we're so proud of you for doing it."

"Ahh Sandy I miss you all too." He could hear the tears in her voice, she wasn't fully crying but she probably would be soon. "How are the boys?"

"They are okay. They are out right now with their female cohorts." This was the truth and it was certainly all the truth Kirsten needed to know right now. "So do you know if I can come and visit you now?"

"Yes the doctor said after today I can have visitors."

"Honey, that's great." He wasn't sure so he had to ask. "Do you want me to come visit you?" He couldn't believe he had to ask.

"Sandy of course I do. I can't wait to see you." She couldn't believe he had to ask that.

"Great I can't wait to see you either. Would it be okay if I came tomorrow? If you have stuff you have to do that's fine I can come the day after."

"No tomorrow is great. They told me what it will be like from now on I'll see the doctor nearly every day and we have meetings frequently but we always have plenty of time in the afternoon."

"Great well I'll come tomorrow afternoon. I've got to tell you I can't wait. It's only been three days but it feels like months." She smiled when he said that, glad that he had said it and knowing that she felt the same way.

"I know what you mean. So I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes you will. Have a good sleep." He didn't want to say goodbye to her. "I love you Kirsten." They both could have cried when he said it.

"I love you too. Night." He put the phone down, teary eyed but happy. He would see his wife tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirsten sat on her bed, lost in thought as she watched the sun set outside her window. She was happy that Sandy was coming tomorrow but she couldn't help but feel nervous. They hadn't really spoken all that much and she knew she had said some pretty hurtful things to him. A knock on the open door startled her.

"Hey. I'm Molly your next door neighbour. I haven't really had the chance to say hi so just thought I'd stop by." Kirsten got up.

"Hi I'm Kirsten, come on in." Molly came in and sat down on a chair by the bed while Kirsten sat near to her on the bed. "How long have you been here for?"

"Too long." They both laughed. "Just coming up to two months, I'm hoping not much longer but there has been no mention of going home yet. I know you only got here a few days ago, how are you settling in? First few days are as hard as hell as I know."

"Yeah it's definitely been the hardest few days I've ever gone through but I guess I've got through them now. I just wish it had never got to this." Kirsten was surprised at her own honesty with a woman she had just met.

"I think that is a common wish with every person in here, well every person in here who wants to get better and get out of here."

"Isn't that everyone?" Kirsten found it extremely hard to believe that anyone would not want to recover and get out of this place and go back home.

"Well some people have nowhere to go, no-one to go back to so staying here and or being drunk doesn't seem like a bad option to them. Once you've been here for a while leaving does become harder, you get used to it and there's no temptation here but you know as soon as you leave the front door there are going to be temptations everywhere. I want to get out but at the same time I'm worried about what happens when I do and the longer I'm here the less desperate I am to leave. Once you get out you're on your own you don't have the support you get in here."

"But surely being with your family, being in your own home, is the best support?" Kirsten just couldn't accept that people would rather be here than at home with their family and Molly had a wedding ring so at the very least she had a husband to go home too.

"For me personally I don't think I can rely on my family for support when I get out. The only person that has visited me while I've been here is my mom and I think she just comes because she feels obliged." Kirsten was shocked, she was married but her husband hadn't been in to see her for over two months. She couldn't imagine not seeing Sandy for that long. "My husband won't let her bring my kids in so I can't see them and whenever I ask about my dad she says he's busy working."

Kirsten didn't know what to say, she had only known the woman for a few minutes yet here they were talking like they knew each other. To some extent she guessed they did, they both had one big problem in common and they were dealing with it at the same time. Well Molly was ahead of Kirsten but not by much.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why doesn't your husband come and see you?"

"No it's fine you'll learn soon enough that if you want to really get your head sorted in here then you have to open up to people and in the group sessions everyone eventually finds out anyway." She laughed and Kirsten smiled at her a bit nervous at the thought of having to share private thoughts and feelings with lots of people and people who she didn't know. "It's my own fault really; I blamed him for my drinking, refused to accept help from him or anyone actually, refused to come to here until he literally gave me no choice and then when I did come here I didn't speak to him for the first week or so. It was then that I realised what I done. Even in here it still took me ten days to realise how big my problem was."

There was silence for a few minutes both women lost in thought until Kirsten found her voice again.

"I don't know what to say." Molly smiled at her. "I'm sure it's not all your fault and you are here now trying to fix things so I'm sure that counts for something."

"I'm not so sure, I've spoken to him on the phone and he thinks its best for me to just concentrate on getting myself better before we start addressing the problems in out marriage. So that's something to look forward to when I get out!" She laughed again and Kirsten couldn't believe just how strong this woman was. "So enough about me, tell me about you. Are you married? Got any kids?"

"Yes I'm married and yes I have two sons." Pointing to the picture frame on the bedside table, with all four of the Cohen's at Christmukkah, behind Molly Kirsten carried on "They are my life, I guess I didn't realise how much so until I came in here." Molly picked the picture up and had a good look.

"Your husband is quite the looker." Kirsten laughed and nodded her head. "At least each of your sons looks like both of you, I have three and they all look more like their dad than me." Kirsten was going to tell her Ryan wasn't biologically theirs but decided not to, it wasn't like it was important to them and he was theirs in every other way. "How do they feel about you being here?" Normally Kirsten wouldn't like someone she barely knew asking private questions but this wasn't a normal situation and when it was Molly asking she didn't mind at all.

"They made me come, staged an intervention and told me I needed to get help. At first I couldn't believe they wanted me to go away but the past three days have given me plenty of thinking time and I realise they had no choice. That I gave them no choice. I barely know what's going on in their lives anymore because I got so caught up in my own problems and drinking. I've hardly spoken to my husband for weeks, not properly anyway and when I have spoken to him I've said some pretty horrible things especially recently. The good thing is though he's coming tomorrow, the bad thing is I don't know what I'm going to say to him." Silence descended upon them once again but like the others it was comfortable.

"I 'm sure you'll know what to say when you see him. You should just focus on the fact that he's coming, he wants to see you, help you."

"Unless he's coming to tell me he wants a divorce." Kirsten laughed at herself; she knew she was worried deep down that when he came it would just be to tell her he couldn't cope with an alcoholic for a wife. He had eased some of her worries on the phone but she wouldn't be completely at ease until she saw him tomorrow. Only then would she know for sure just how strong their marriage was.

"I'm sure that's not the case. I think for now we should put our problems to the back of our minds and have some fun, well as much as you can have in here. What do you say?" Kirsten liked the sound of this.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Some card games maybe, some of us play a few games a couple nights a week it's a good way to forget things for a while and make or lose some money." She laughed and got up.

"Sounds fun. I'm in."

When Kirsten woke up the next day she felt nervous and excited not unlike during the first few weeks of their relationship when she was excited at the prospect of seeing him but still nervous about the relationship. By the time it got to five she was starting to feel disappointment as well since she was now thinking that maybe he wasn't coming. Visiting hours were between two and nine and she had thought and hoped that he would be here at two on the dot but he wasn't. She was definitely more nervous now too, she didn't think it was good if he could wait this long to see her. The phone ringing brought her back to reality.

"Hello."

"Hi Kirsten, its Sue from reception. Your husband is he do you want him to come up to your room or do you want to met him down here?" Kirsten hadn't thought that they would call to say he was here maybe they just wanted to make sure she wanted a visitor.

"Erm he can come on up. Thanks." Suddenly she started feeling more excited again and rather than wait for him to get to her room she decided she would meet him on the way. There was only one way to her room so it wasn't like she could miss him. She had to stop herself from running, it seemed mad it had only been four days since she saw him but it felt like a lifetime. When she reached the second set of stairs she saw him approaching them. He didn't see her at first and she just stood there waiting for him to look up. When he did her heart melt at the smile she saw on his face. He ran up the steps so he was next to her.

"Hey." He didn't need to say anything else before she was in his arms. "I've missed you." He whispered in her ear. She couldn't speak; she didn't want to take her head out of his neck she just wanted to stay in his arms. He, however, took her head in his hands and kissed her lips. He leant his forehead against hers and wiped the few tears with his thumb. "So you want to give me a tour of the grounds or what?" Kirsten smiled at him, took his hand and led him down the stairs. She didn't care where they went, the fact he was here was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. Forgive the mistakes I'd had a few drinks when I checked it._

It was still warm out but there was a slight breeze coming in from the ocean which made the early evening even more pleasant. Sandy knew though that best thing was Kirsten's hand was securely in his, in fact it was so secure that he worried he may be hurting her but she didn't complain so he carried on. They hadn't spoken since he suggested a tour of the grounds, they both wanted to say things but didn't want to spoil the moment or the mood. Sandy had worried throughout the day about what he would say, what she would say too. Kirsten led them over to a bench and sat down.

"So how are the boys?" He hadn't expected her to be the one to break the silence.

"They are okay. They're doing okay." He didn't want to lie to her but he couldn't tell her the truth or the full truth anyway.

"Sandy" She put her hand on his face and moved it so they were eye to eye. The touch of her hand on his face took his breath away for a second; she hadn't been like this with him for so long. "You don't have to lie to me, I know I must have really hurt them especially Ryan. He shouldn't have to live through this again and I never should have said those things to him. Seth doesn't deserve this either he's still just a boy really he shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Kirsten, honey, the boys are okay really, I mean obviously they have been better, we've all been better but they are coping and they don't blame you. All they want is for you to get better and come home. Ryan knows that you didn't mean what you said but if it makes you feel better I'll talk to him and makes sure he knows how you really feel. But he knows already how much you love him and that the past few weeks you haven't really been yourself. Seth even said that you hadn't been very mom like recently; they know it's the drink and not you." He hoped the last part had come out right; he didn't want to make her feel worst that was the last thing he wanted. "So how are you? Is it okay here?"

"I'm okay I guess, I can't believe I've ended up here but its okay. I've already met some nice people which is good. I guess I just thought if anyone would have ended up in rehab it would have been Hailey. Not me." She looked away from him; he knew there were tears in her eyes. If she'd looked at him she would have seen they were there in his too. He took his hand and touched her face she didn't turn to him immediately but after a few seconds she turned to face him. Using his thumb he gently wiped the wet patches by her eyes kissing each eye after he had finished.

"You are going to be fine. We are going to be fine and so are the boys." He spoke gently her head now in his hands, his eyes speaking to hers as well while his lips moved. "You're not alone in this; we're all in it together. You can do this and when you are having doubts about whether you can just think of us. We need you honey; home isn't the same without you. Newport isn't the same; you know I can barely stand the people with you there without you its hopeless." He got a small smile for that and he couldn't help but gently kiss her lips. "We love you, rehab or no rehab; nothing is going to change that. Nothing." He could only hope that she could see how sincere he was, he didn't know what else he could tell her. The bottom line was love, they loved her and that was it he didn't care where she was.

Before he knew it Kirsten's head was in his neck and her tears were no longer falling but streaming. He moved so that both arms were around her, comforting her, supporting her but he couldn't help but cry himself. He didn't think Kirsten would notice him crying anyway. The sight and feeling of his wife sobbing in his arms, the knowledge that he was partly responsible for why she was like this was just too much for him.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." He was whispering to her but his words were very clear. "I'm sorry for the whole Rebecca thing, I'm sorry I didn't notice your drinking earlier and couldn't save you all this. You know I'd fix this if I could." He knew she heard him as her sobs became louder but she didn't respond with words. He wasn't sure what that meant but he knew he still had a long way to go to make up for what happened. He knew it would take a long time for his guilt to subside if it ever would since Kirsten would always be one drink away from going through all this again.

They sat there for a while. Sandy was content to let her have a good cry, she was in his arms and he'd rather her crying like this with him than on her own or with someone she barely knew. He doubted she would cry like this in front of anyone else, she was incredibly private which would just be another reason why she would find her stay in rehab even harder. Opening up to people seemed compulsory to getting out of rehab.

When the tears began to stop he looked down at her and kissed her head. He felt her head move and within seconds her lips were on his neck. His wife hadn't been like this with him in months and as good as it felt, and it felt better than good, it wasn't right like this. He knew where this was headed and he wanted her but not like this. He wanted them to be at home in their bedroom, their bed where he could shower her with all the love and affection she deserved

"Kirsten, honey?" He moved slightly and she moved her lips from his neck.

"Do you want to come see my room?" She kissed his lips and smiled almost insecurely he thought.

"I do, although I did see it for a minute the other day but I think I should be going. The boys will be wondering about dinner and you need to have yours too." He could hear how pathetic he sounded but he didn't know what to say. He saw the look on her face, the look of rejection. "I don't want it to be like this, I want you to be on our bed looking happy. I just I can't … not like this and it's not because I don't want you. I do, I want you all the time but we haven't been this close for awhile and I want it to be special. You understand, right?" She was no longer leaning on him and was trying desperately not to look at him

"Uh –huh. We should probably head back." She stood up and he knew she didn't understand. She thought he didn't want her, didn't want to be with her like that. They reached the doors without having spoken another word and Kirsten stopped, she obviously didn't want to just show him her room now. He knew she was anxious her body language told him. He took her hands in his to try and make her feel better.

"When can I come and see you again?" He wanted to come every day but he wasn't sure if that was for the best.

"Whenever." If he hadn't of known her better it almost sounded like she didn't care when he came again. "I know you must be busy so just come when you can." She looked over his shoulder, he knew that she wanted him to come as much as he wanted to come but she just couldn't say it especially after he rejected her.

"How about I try and come tomorrow but if I can't make it then the day after?" he wanted her to know he was going to try and see her as often as he possibly could.

"Yeah sure that sounds fine just don't push yourself it's not like I'm going anywhere and you have the boys and the business to look after." He grabbed her face with both his hands.

"And you. I have to look after you and I will get here at five to nine if I have to so I can see you for just five minutes because five minutes with you will make waking up and facing the day worth it." He softly kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Tell the boys I said hi and I miss them."

"I will. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow, if I don't I'll give you a call. Call me if you need anything." He gave her one last kiss; he could feel tears in his eyes. "Bye honey." He turned to go to the car as she turned to go inside, he turned back in time to watch her walk the through door.

On the way to the car he just couldn't help but feel bad about the way the time had gone at the end. He wasn't sure that she believed him when he said he wanted her. He sat in the car for a couple of minutes before deciding that he couldn't leave, not like this. He jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. Not stopping at reception he ran up the stairs where Kirsten had been stood waiting for him just a couple of hours ago only then realising then that she might not even be in her room. He didn't care he had to go and look for her. He stopped outside her door and knocked.

"Come in." She hadn't even managed to get in out of her mouth before Sandy burst through the door. "Sandy? Is everything okay?" She could see he had obviously ran all the way from the car.

"No it's not. I love you. I. Love. You. I don't want you to feel rejected, I would never, could never, reject you and I need you to know that. I need you to understand that." He was now kneeling down by her as she sat on the bed. She took his face in her hands and kissed his lips, not softly but passionately.

"I know. I know you do. I'm sorry about before I want it to be just as special as you do." She was whispering in his ear and he knew she knew. Now his tears were streaming.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry that it's took forver to update, hope you enjoy the new chapter. Thanks for the reviews._

Sandy arrived home to an empty house, a few weeks ago this wouldn't have been unusual but over the past few days the boys had barely stepped out of the front door. Assuming the boys were with their respective female partners Sandy thought it was good, a sign that things could go back to normal or as normal as circumstance would allow.Sandy took a soda from he fridge, there was beer in there if Kirsten couldn't drink then he wouldn't. He could live without it quite easily. He felt better tonight about everything, seeing Kirsten, kissing her, holding her was more than he had hoped for yesterday. The knowledge that she still loved him made everything appear better.

Before he sat down he noticed the flashing light on the answer machine, pressing play he opened his drink and headed for a chair.

"Hey Sandy. Its Mike. I, uh, I just wanted to you a heads up, Ryan is going to be taken in for questioning tomorrow morning I think. Apparently they aren't happy with the statements they have. I'll speak to you soon."

---------------

Seth and Ryan had been in when Mike rang, they just couldn't be bothered answering the phone since they were in the middle of watching TV. Making any effort had become hard in the last few days, Seth was quieter and Ryan had virtually become a mute only speaking when forced or when Sandy was around in an effort to at least appear to be somewhat normal. Ryan had barely heard the message end before he got up and left the room, heading straight to the poolhouse. It took him ten minutes to sort his stuff out before he went back to the living room to see Seth.

"Hey man, look don't worry about the phone call my dad will sort it out as soon as he comes in. Actually we can call him and tell him now if you want? What's with your stuff?"

"I can't ask your dad to sort anymore of my problems out. He's done enough and with everything he's dealing with right now he doesn't need me adding more stuff for him to sort."

"You think my dad would rather you left than let him help you? You think that by running away you won't be adding to his already long list of things to fix? Dude, do you not know Sandy Cohen anymore?!"

"Seth at this very minute your dad is visiting your mom in rehab. Since Kirsten went in and Trey got shot he's aged like five years in days. He misses your mom so much already you can see the pain in his face. He has to cope with us, your mom, the Newport Group all on his own and you want me to add this, this phone call which basically says the police are trying to find evidence that Ryan Atwood shot his brother, to his list?"

"Mmmm okay fair enough I see your point however my dad is going to freak when he comes home to find us gone." Ryan's eyes widened when he heard the word us. "That's right Ryan you want to leave then I'm going with you there's no way you are leaving me here on my own. I'm coming with you at least that way you won't be on your own and maybe I could be of some help." Ryan gave him a look. "Well I did say maybe. Look you wait here while I go get some stuff."

As Seth walked past he took Ryan's bag out of his hand.

"I just want to make sure you don't try and leave without me. While I'm getting my stuff you should get some snacks and think up what our master plan is going to be!"

Ryan smiled shaking his head as Seth left the room knowing whatever plan he came up with was probably not going to be enough to keep him or them for that matter out of trouble.

----------

It was over ten minutes since he had left and Kirsten was lying on the bed contemplating getting up but severely lacking the willpower to do it. She had been upset saying goodbye to her husband for the second time, she felt better than she had the first time but that didn't make him leaving any easier. It was ridiculous really because if she didn't see him tomorrow he would call her and then come and see her the day after but when you've spent so long living with Sandy, being near him, a few hours here and there just isn't enough.

Eventually she got up and decided to ring Sandy she just wanted to say goodnight, thank him for coming which sounded ridiculous in her head but she knew that he would know she just wanted to speak to him. He should have gotten back about ten minutes ago at least since there shouldn't have been much traffic and if she was lucky the boys might just be in too so she could speak to all of her men.

No such luck, the phone was engaged so it was likely at least one of them was home but she would have to wait a little while longer to speak to them.

------------

Sandy listened to the message again before deleting it; he didn't want Ryan to hear it he would sooner tell him himself. Before he could even put the television on the phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hello"

"Hey dad. How's things? Was mom okay? I mean you know as okay as she can be."

"I know I've seen her better but she knows it's for the best and she's trying so hard. She wants you to know that she misses and loves both of her boys. How are you guys? Is Ryan with you?"

"We miss her too. About Ryan I don't know if you've heard it yet but there's a message on the phone for you from one of your cop buddies." Sandy cut in.

"Yeah I've heard it I didn't think anyone else had. Did Ryan hear it?"

"Erm yeah dad that's kinda why I'm calling. Don't freak out or anything but when he heard the message he decided that he needed a little beak away from Newport."

"By break I hope you mean a night out somewhere."

"Well not exactly."

"Seth explain now." Sandy's voice was starting to rise, Seth could tell there was only one way this conversation was going and it wasn't good.

"You see father I can't exactly divulge that information at the moment. Ryan doesn't know I'm calling you I just didn't want you to worry. We're both fine and I'm going to try and convince him to come home ASAP"

"Seth what is going on? Where are you? Do you know how much trouble you are in? And I don't mean with the police!"

"Dad I hear Ryan got to go. I'll keep in touch." With that he was gone and Sandy was shock. He didn't have much time to come to terms with the news before the phone rang again.

"Seth you best have a good explanation this time."

"Sandy it's me. What's Seth done?"

"Hey honey, sorry I thought you were going to be Seth. I, uh, just got off the phone with him you should see the state of the kitchen after the boys had made dinner for Marissa and Summer. Shocking,"

"Well I'm sure Ryan will tidy it up." She didn't sound like she believed what he was saying, he couldn't blame her but he couldn't tell her what was going on because that would mean telling her everything. Plus he didn't really know what Seth and Ryan were doing anyway.

"So is everything okay?" He had only said bye to her two hours ago if that and as wonderful as it was to hear her voice it was extremely hard to have to lie to her.

"Yeah, yes, everything is fine. I just, I guess I just wanted to speak to you and maybe the boys but obviously they are out. Night time is the hardest time in this place; I just needed to hear your voice. Say goodnight like normal although it obviously isn't really like normal." Sandy felt awful she was feeling so lonely and all he could think about was the boys, the police and the trouble they could be in. He didn't want to but he felt he had to try and get her off the phone the longer he spoke to her the more likely it was that she would be able to tell something was wrong and he was lying to her.

"Honey, you know you can call whenever you want I don't want you to feel like you're alone. Nights are the hardest time for us, you aren't here for dinner and when I go to bed the room feels empty. The bed it feels so big and it's not nearly warm enough without you. Honey, there's someone at the door is it okay if I call you back?" Of course there was no-one at the door it was just the only thing he could think of to get off the phone, compose himself and decide what to do.

"Yeah sure, Sandy are you sure everything is okay?"

"I'm positive, sweetheart. I love you. I'll call you later." He hung up before she could respond; the guilt was nearly consuming him. However he would feel even worse if their sons got in trouble and Kirsten would hate him more for letting that happen than telling her a few white lies. At least that was what he was telling himself.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I'm hoping to get better at it. Not sure this chapter's that great but what the heck here it is anyway._

Kirsten could tell something was up, something was definitely wrong. Sandy just didn't sound like himself. He sounded on edge, his voice when he answered sounded full of worry and anger. Sandy wouldn't be that angry if all that had happened was the kitchen being left in a mess. She was missing something, information that would make sense of the way he sounded because when he had left her he hadn't sounded tense at all. Or at least she hadn't thought so. She was so glad he had come back after they had said goodbye to make sure she knew how he felt, when he left he definitely seemed in better spirits than when he arrived.

The phone call had made Kirsten nervous and paranoid, what if he was angry with her. The car journey was fairly long there was plenty of time for him to think of all her mistakes and the hurtful things she had said to him recently. Then he would have got home to an empty house because of her actions, even Seth and Ryan not being there was partly her fault she reckoned.

"Hey Kirsten." Kirsten's head turned toward the door where Audrey, one of her favourite members of staff stood. "The girls sent me to come get you, they are about to put a film on downstairs."

Glad to have a distraction Kirsten stood up and made her way to the door.

"That sounds great!"

"Jimmy hey, how's things? I don't suppose Marissa is in is she?" Sandy had given up trying to ring Seth and was going for a different approach.

"Hey Sandy. Yeah she is in, her and Summer are in her room. Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine thanks Jimbo I was actually just wondering if she or Summer were with the boys. I can't get hold of them and I want to make sure they've ate and everything. Kirsten would kill me otherwise!"

"Haha yeah got to keep them on their toes. I'll go and get her." Unfortunately Marissa was none the wiser than he was or so she claimed. Sandy wasn't sure that he really believed her I mean he knew Seth running away the year earlier had been really hard on Summer so at the very least he thought Summer would have been told and she in turn would have told Marissa.

He had a very uncomfortable night; he tried calling Seth several times before he gave up and went to bed. He trusted Seth to have Ryan's best interest at heart but he didn't understand how either of them could think that this was the best option. Right now the family needed to be a united front it was difficult enough with Kirsten in rehab but with them running away there was literally no Cohen family left. What would he tell Kirsten? Should he even tell her? He knew he should, she would want to know but he she would also blame him for not keeping her family together. Not even gone a week and the boys had deserted the family home.

By seven he could stomach the tossing and turning no longer and got up. He decided to go to work for a couple of hours to try and occupy his mind even if just for a few hours and he would call Dr. Woodruff and see if he had any advice on telling Kirsten or not telling her. Part of him was hoping that if he left the call long enough he wouldn't have to make it because they would be back. He knew that was a very long shot though.

Nine-thirty had come and gone there was no word from them, at nine he had even rang Carson Ward to see if they had gone to visit Luke but no such luck. It didn't help that he was stuck at the Newport Group, he knew he shouldn't mind looking after it after all his wife had virtually made it what it was on her own but he hated being there. It reminded him of Kirsten and sometimes of Caleb too, most of the times here before this week was to see his wife or because Caleb wanted help with whatever trouble he was in that week. The sound of the phone brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hello. Sandy Cohen."

"Dad it's me. Sorry I missed your calls."

"Seth! Do you know how many times I have tried to get hold of you?!"

"Father you are going to have to let me speak I don't have long." Sandy was about to interrupt again but decided not to. "See the thing is Ryan already knows I spoke to you last night and he wasn't very impressed so now I have to keep these calls on the Q T. Okay? Right I'm guessing you are not impressed with us but I need to inform you that I am trying my best to get him to come back."

"Where are you? I'll come get you and we can all go and talk to the police together. I'll fight them every step of the way if they try and charge him but he needs to be here or he will be in more trouble. Running away just makes you look guilty!"

"Dad I've got to go, Ryan is just done paying. I'll keep you updated. Say hi to mom from us."

"Your mother won't be speaking to me when I tell her what's happened."

"Dad you can't tell her, please don't tell her we don't want to make things more difficult for her."

"Well come home then, come back and I won't tell her about anything. If you stay away for much longer I won't have a choice. Once the people start looking I'll have no choice but to tell her. Please Seth come home." Seth could hear the pleading in his father's voice and he wanted to tell him he would see him later but he couldn't, he had to convince Ryan first that they needed to go home. He barely uttered the word bye and hung up.

Sandy felt slightly more optimistic after their conversation he knew his son didn't want to hinder his mother's progress and he was sure Ryan felt the same. He decided not to tell Kirsten today at least not while he hoped they would return, if there was no sign of them by tomorrow he would tell her then if the police were not looking by then. He was surprised he hadn't from them already. Unfortunately not telling her also meant it was probably best not going to see her because he was sure she would guess something was up. He started dialling the number for Suriak.

"Hi could you put me through to Kirsten Cohen's room please?"

"Sure just one moment sir." After a few moments it started to ring again. Kirsten was quick to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey, it's me." Kirsten was smiling before he even got to me.

"Hey you. What's going on?"

"Not much I'm just struggling to keep up with things at the Newport Group. Honey I don't know how you do it, there's just so much to take care of. I've got meetings with people all day and I don't even know what most of them are about. I don't think I'm going to be able to make it today but I'll definitely be there tomorrow. I've already said I have to leave by six at the latest tomorrow. I'm really sorry." Most of what he had said was the truth, he had meetings scheduled all afternoon but the last one should have been finished by six-thirty at the latest which would have meant he could have got to Suriak for at least an hour probably more before visiting hours had ended. He just couldn't face lying to her or, and he wasn't sure which would be worse, telling her the truth.

"Sandy that's fine, I don't expect you to come every day. You are looking after everything at the moment and I only wish I could help you more. If you need help with anything at work just let me know or tell people there are plenty of people we pay very well who could help you with lots of things."

"You don't need to be bothered with any work related issues at the moment; you have plenty to keep you occupied. Don't worry about the Newport Group if it can survive your father running it for God knows how long then it will be fine with me for a summer or so."

He was touchy with the matter for exactly how long he would be there, that led to how long Kirsten would be in rehab and although he would love to say a month or two months maximum he knew no time could be placed on these things. He also didn't know how Kirsten would feel about going back to work immediately when she got back. This was the reason why when people asked how long his wife would be away for his answer usually went something like, "I'm not really sure she's enjoying herself so much she could be away for a while!" He knew it was lame but the Kirsten didn't want them knowing the truth at least not for now.

"Sandy I have plenty of time on my hands so I'm always happy to help you but I actually have to go. I've got a meeting with Dr. Woodruff. I'll talk to you later though yeah?"

"Ojkay honey, sure. I'll call you later or you can call me if you want." He was blabbering because he felt nervous again, he really didn't like speaking to her on the phone in rehab he was just so unsure of her feelings and he hated keeping things from her. "Hope the meeting goes okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye Sandy." Kirsten was more convinced than ever that something was up she just didn't know what. She could only hope tomorrow she could find out because she knew he found it extremely hard to look her in the face and lie. Although she was nervous she was also excited to be seeing him again she liked talking to him on the phone but nothing beat being with him. Nervous or excited she'd have to wait and see what tomorrow brings.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy the update, the next chapter is in progress so it should be up in the not too distant future hopefully. _

"Seth call me back when you get this. Please." Sandy sighed and hung up. This was now the second morning he had woken up in an empty house, well maybe woken up was an exaggeration since he had spent both nights tossing and turning rather than sleeping. He should have slept well (as well as he could in an empty bed) last night since he knew he was going to see his wife today but since their sons were awol he was virtually dreading the visit to Suriak he would have to make later in the day.

He had decided to call Seth every fifteen minutes in an attempt to get him to answer and then agree to come home. Thankfully the police were not looking for Ryan anymore because they had spoken again to Marissa and although the police were sceptical about her statement, for now they had to accept it. If Seth or Ryan ever answered their cells they would find this out. He could feel is own phone vibrating in his pocket and prayed it was Seth.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sandy it's me." He certainly wasn't expecting Kirsten to be the on the other end of the line. He hadn't called her back the night before which he felt terrible about but if he had he would have lied to her because she was bound to ask about the boys and that would have made him feel awful too.

"Hey honey, is everything okay?"

"Yes everything is fine. I was just wondering if you could bring some stuff with you today? I left some new books I'd bought last week; they are on the shelf in the closet. That is if you are still coming today?"

"I'm definitely coming today. Of course I will I'll put them in the car before I go to work. Is there anything else you need?"

"No that's it for now I think. I guess you are rushing out to work so I will talk to you later but I would love to talk to the boys if they are there?"

"You know honey they are dying to talk to you but they aren't in."

"Oh okay I'm surprised they aren't still in bed since it's the holidays and all. Where are they?" Why couldn't he have just said they were in bed?!

"Seth is with Summer she wanted to go shopping there was a sale on or something. Ryan might still be in bed actually I'm not totally sure." He was trying desperately to sound normal but the more he tried the more desperate he seemed to sound. At least that's what he sounded like in his head. "Do you want me to go and check?"

"No its fine, I don't want to wake him if he's asleep. I'll call later or something. I'll let you go though"

"Okay honey. I'm looking forwards to seeing you later, we really do miss you." It was the probably the first sentence he'd said to her this morning that he knew sounded real.

"I miss you all too. I'll see you later." Even if he had felt awkward throughout the conversation he felt better about going to see her. He knew it was going to be hard but just seeing her would make it worthwhile.

When Seth looked at his phone he had eleven missed calls from his dad either at home or the Newport Group. The first chance he got he called him back.

"Dad, hey it's me. How you doing?"

"Seth! Where the hell are you? I've been calling you all morning!"

"Yeah dad I've noticed that, eleven missed calls this morning and it's not even ten thirty, are you trying to set some record?"

"I need to know where you are, if you are coming back or just something. I'm going to see your mother later and at the moment I don't know if I can lie to her but I don't know if I can tell her the truth so I need some answers." Seth was silent, his dad sounded in a bad way and he could feel the guilt getting to him.

"I'm sorry dad. I don't know what to do, Ryan just doesn't want to come back and be a burden to you. Nothing I say will make him change his mind."

"Let me talk to him. He doesn't need to worry about the police for the time being at least, they have gone over things with Marissa and since there is nothing to suggest otherwise at this time they have to accept her statement that she shot Trey. Even if they don't like it."

"I'm not sure he will speak to you."

"Put me on speaker." Seth walked over to the car, calling Ryan's name.

"Hey man, you ready to go?" Seth just gave him a half hearted smile and glanced down at the phone he was holding in his hand. Sandy took the silence as his queue to speak.

"Hey Ryan, I know you probably don't want to speak to me so just listen. You need to come home, this is where you belong. This family can barely cope with one person's absence never mind two. The police aren't going to charge you and even if they did we would deal with it together. You are not a burden to me or Kirsten or this family. I need you two at home right now. I don't want to tell Kirsten the truth but there is only so long I will lie to her for and knowing Kirsten that won't be long." Seth could see that Ryan too was feeling guilty, especially when Kirsten's name was mentioned.

"I'm sorry Sandy. I just …" He didn't know what to say.

"Look I don't need apologies right now and I know you don't want us worrying about you so just come home. Then I can go to Suriak later and I won't have to lie about seeing you and where you are when she calls next." Seeing that Ryan seemed to be at a loss for words Seth spoke up instead.

"Okay dad we'll come home. Right Ryan?"

"Right. Sandy please don't say anything to Kirsten I don't want her to have anymore stress."

"Don't worry, kid, as long as you two promise you will be back here tonight I won't have anything to tell her. Okay? I'll see you two for a late dinner after I've been to Suriak."

"Okay dad we'll see you later." Sandy heard Ryan shout bye before hanging up. He felt so much better now than he had done ten minutes ago. Even if he didn't see them at home before he saw Kirsten he trusted that if they said they were coming back then they would be. At least now he could actually look forward to seeing his wife.

Time seemed to be going slowly again for Kirsten, she knew it was because she was seeing Sandy and although she had definitely got the impression something was wrong she was still desperate to see him. The meeting with Dr. Woodruff had gone well this morning; he had even asked her to see if Sandy would like to come to one of their meetings each week. She knew he was busy but even if he could only come every other week it might really help their marriage.

"Hey, you." Kirsten's head spun round to find Sandy standing in her doorway. "I couldn't wait any longer to come and see you so I cancelled my last two meetings." Before he could say another word Kirsten rushed over to him, almost hurling herself at him.

"Hey yourself." She whispered in his ear before taking his lips with her own. They stood in her doorway like that for over five minutes before Kirsten spoke again.

"How are you getting on with the Newport Group? I hope everyone is helping you out." She took him by the hand and led him to her bed sitting him down next to her.

"Everything is fine; lots of people are helping me thankfully. The boys send their love and they are sorry they missed you this morning but we're having dinner later if you want to call then. How are you? How was your meeting this morning?"

"I'm okay, I'm getting used to the way things happen in here and that helps. The meeting went okay, better than okay probably. We spoke about a lot of things and he actually suggested that you come to one of our meetings each week." She though Sandy looked quite shocked at that. "You don't have to he just thought it might help you and me if you were there. You would be able to say whatever you want it wouldn't just be to listen to me."

"That sounds like a good idea and I will be there whenever you want me to be" He wanted to be supportive he really did but he was also nervous. He wasn't sure how much of what Kirsten said he was going to like and he knew he deserved it but it was still going to be hard especially with Dr. Woodruff their to judge him. "What type of things do you talk about?"

"Everything and anything really. He's asked me why I think I'm an alcoholic, he's told why he thinks I am, I've told him things about my family and friends and life in general. He's actually a lot easier to talk to than I thought. If you are worried you don't have to come he was just making a suggestion. I really don't mind"

"No I want to come, I think it probably would help I'm just scared I guess. It's just I know I've you let you down and hearing you talk about it will break my heart." He couldn't even look at her anymore.

"Sandy you don't have to be scared but you do have to hear it and if you don't hear about it in the meetings we'll have to talk about it sometime. We've both made mistakes this past year and we've had a lot of problems but this could help." She put her hand to his face and tilted it so he was looking at her. He smiled at her, she loved his smile.

"You're right and you can tell Dr. Woodruff I will come but we don't have to be in a meeting to talk. So if or whenever you want to talk I'm right here." Truth is he wanted to talk right now, he had lots of questions that only she had the answer to but he didn't want to push her.

"Why do you think I'm an alcoholic?" He hadn't expected that but obviously she wanted to talk to.

_If you want to find out Sandy's answer hit the review button!_


End file.
